battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Swimmer Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Swimmer Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form added in version 6.10 increases health, attack power, movement speed and range. Cat Evolves into Butterfly Cat at level 10. Evolves into Fishman Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Fast movement speed, even faster in True Form. *High attack power, even higher in True Form. *Deals massive damage to Floating enemies. *Decent health in True Form. *Cheap with moderate recharge time. Cons *Relatively slow, short-ranged attacks except in True Form. *Single-target. Strategies/Usage This cat is a very good placeholder for meatshields due to its very fast movement speed. It can also be spammed to easily take out Floating enemies such as The Face. Her DPS against floating is the same as her attack damage against everything besides floating if you have all treasures, because she does 4 times the damage with 4 seconds between each attack. For a super rare this cat has insanely high damage and DPS against floating enemies, and its True Form increases that even more. The first two forms of Swimmer cat are already amazing. They are able to counter almost all floating enemies. but their biggest threat being Bun Bun variants, as Bun Bun almost guarantees that they won't get a hit in, unless timed right. True form solves this small problem. (Edit: Before True form, you can make it so this cat can be very effective against Bun Bun variants if you stun lock them with Necromancer and/or Angry Delinquent. First have a stack of Necromancer's, and some Angry Delinquent's, once Bun Bun is being repeatedly frozen send out Swimmer cat's to score some huge damage! *note it is important to make sure you send out the Necromancer cat's and Angry Delinquents FIRST so they can stun Bun Bun before Swimmer is sent out, otherwise Swimmer will get killed) This cat can also be used as a gap closer similar to Express Cat and Crazed Cow Cat. True Form Analysis PONOS has done some genetic modification! * Fishman Cat is an improvement over an already good cat unit. The health, speed, and damage was good enough for a True Form, but the most important thing is the range! Although it only increases by 30, this range lets it outrange Bun Bun and all of its variants (except Bun Bun Symbiote's shockwave), allowing for an easy win(most of the time)! This cat can also kill Crazed Bird Cat in around 20 hits at level 30! A hypermaxed Fishman Cat (Lvl 50) with all treasures can have a whopping 24k DPS against floating with around 96k damage a hit! With talents, this becomes 115K damage per hit! Add in the 2 combos Sister Act and Scantily Clad for even more damage: a huge 152K to Floating per hit! In fact, This can shred some floating enemies faster than most Ubers can! The Fishman Cat damage is actually very good against one shot enemy, like The Sloth, the Fishman Cat would do 3-4 hits, then die, then attack again. It's cost is pretty cheap, the same amount of Hip Hop Cat. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $450 *Chapter 2: $675 *Chapter 3: $900 Upgrading Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30 = 4,285,850 Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Slow: Adds 40% chance to slow for 15f .5 seconds, increases 3f .1 second per level up to 60f 2 seconds. (Total Cost: 165 NP) * Resist Slow: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70%. (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Move Speed Up: Upgrades movement speed by 1 per level up to 10. (Total Cost: 125 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A cat with a small body structure and a swimming cap. *Evolved Form: Appears to be more muscular and uses a butterfly stroke. It also has swimming goggles. *True Form: An aquatic humanoid with a cat face holding a trident. Trivia * Its True Form's appearance (minus the trident) could be a reference to the classic film, Creature from the Black Lagoon. * If the damage is high enough and there is no peon on the field, the True Form of this cat and Teacher Bun Bun will hit each other and gets knocked back at the same time. Gallery Screenshot_2015-04-05-19-00-45.png|Normal form description Screenshot_2015-04-05-19-00-38.png|Evolved form description Swimmer Cat Attack Animation.gif|Swimmer Cat's attack animation. Butterfly Cat Attack Animation.gif|Butterfly Cat's attack animation. videotogif_2018.05.07_14.22.31.gif|Fishman Cat's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/037.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%b9%a5%a4%a5%de%a1%bc ---- Units Release Order: '<< Nerd Cat | Pogo Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Move Speed Up Talent